The sport of archery is very well known. In archery a bow is used to shoot arrows at a target. Bows are also used for recreation, competition and hunting. There are various types of bows. For example, there are straight bows, recurve bows and compound bows. A compound bow is a modern bow that uses a levering system, usually of cables and pulleys, to bend the limbs. In modern times, users of compound bows are interested in improving their power, range and accuracy. To improve accuracy archers may decide to mount a compound bow sight to their bow. Prior art mounts are faulty in that they often are bulky and obstructive to the archer. Additionally, bow sights used with prior art mounts are complicated to use, install, adjust and calibrate.
Existing compound bow mounts accept prior art sights that are complicated to use. The prior art compound bow sights require multiple points of reference for target acquisition. The points of reference are: 1) the archer's eye, 2) a peep sight mounted in the bow string (rear sight), 3) a pin sight mounted on the bow riser (front sight)—note, there are multiple sight pins in the pin sight configured very closely together to compensate for arrow trajectory, all requiring individual alignment, and 4) the target.
Furthermore, it should be noted that prior art bow sights associated with prior art mounts require tedious adjustment, called zeroing, of all the components and is subject to misalignment and parallax errors. Also, shooting in cloudy, rainy or low ambient light conditions further exacerbates the ineffectiveness of the prior art mount and associated sight technology.
The Weaver rail is known. A Weaver rail is a system to connect telescopic sights and other accessories to rifles, shotguns, pistols, and crossbows. It uses a pair of parallel rails and several slots perpendicular to these rails
The Picatanny rail is known. The Picatinny rail, also known as a MIL-STD-1913 rail, STANAG 2324 rail, or tactical rail, is a bracket used on some firearms in order to provide a standardized mounting platform for accessories and attachments, similar to the Weaver rail mount.
What is needed is a better bow sight mount and one that provides an unobstructed view of the target.